


Checkup needed

by SrebrnaFH



Series: Shortest Crossovers [13]
Category: NCIS, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Ziva still has problems with English
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-26 18:06:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 70
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13863060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SrebrnaFH/pseuds/SrebrnaFH
Summary: Ziva is still wounded and Tony wants a professional to have a look at her.





	Checkup needed

"You need a checkup, and John is an army doctor. He had probably seen more bullet wounds than you _caused_."  
"Oh, really. And what tells you, Tony, that I would allow some army butcher to check me out?"  
"Check up. Not out."  
"I'm sure he would happily do both."  
"I'm almost sure he won't. Also, he and his... detective really liked Tali."  
"Aba, will we visit John and Sherlock?"  
"See?"


End file.
